Unexpected
by Silverstonedragon
Summary: JJ enjoys time with her lovers, Daniel and Jacob
1. Unexpected Game

Daniel and Jacob began their walk from the campus dorms to their teacher's house. JJ had invited them over to watch the Redskin's game, and they were looking forward to spending some alone time with their favorite woman.

As they approached the address JJ gave them, they were pleased to see a very nice house. They walked up to the door, and rang the bell. A little while later, they heard a rustle inside, and the door opened to the shock of their lives. Standing in the doorway in a robe was JJ. The thing about the whole thing was, that the robe was open and there was nothing under it.

JJ stepped back and led the boys into the living room where she sat on the couch after turning the TV on. The game had just began, but neither boy could pay much attention to it. They were both casting glances at JJ as she sat between them, the robe laying open.

There was a bowl of cheese dip and a bowl of tortilla chips om the table, and JJ leaned forward and picked up a chip. She scooped a large amount onto the chip and leaned back. She started to bring the chip to her mouth, and some of the dip fell out on her chest. "Oops. I made a mess, and I have to towel. How will I ever clean it up?" JJ ran her finger through the dip, and seductively sicked it off her finger.

Daniel and Jacob both were watching intently, their arousal noticeable. JJ reached out and grabbed the bowl of dip and poured a little bit out on her chest. "Would you two help me clean up this mess?" She asked the college students.

Both boys were jerked from their mesmerized states and lunged forward to attack the sauce with their tongues. JJ relaxed as Daniel and Jacob went to town, cleaning her chest with their mouths. Each boy seamed to enjoy teasing her nipples, which she also enjoyed.

When the boys finally finished cleaning her chest, JJ was wet and wanted them so bad. But instead of getting them to take her right away, she was going to give them some time first. She watched as they stripped themselves and she smiled. "OK boys, sit."

Daniel and Jacob wasted no time and saw beside each other on the couch. JJ reached the the dip bowl again and poured some on each of their arousals. Each boys jerked slightly and groaned. JJ placed the bowl back on the table and turned to the boys. With a smirk, and began to lick Daniel's cock. She cleaned one side of it, the boys moaning and groaning the whole time, then she gave Jacob the same treatment.

JJ finished cleaning them of every drop of dip, then in a flash, Swallowed Daniel, sucking hard. She could feel him getting close, so she pulled off with a pop, and did the same to Jacob, swallowing him in as fast a motion as she had his buddy. Once she felt he was close, and let go with a pop as well.

JJ stood up and looked down at her panting lovers. JJ crawled on top of Daniel and slowly lowered herself onto his cock, a moan escaping her. Daniel held his breath as the woman pushed herself down further. Jacob was watching this intense enjoyment. Watching his best friend fuck their teacher was arousing his even more.

JJ fully sheathed Daniel, and gave a little wiggle. Daniel moaned in response. Slowly, JJ began raising and lowering herself, pleasure coursing through her as she breathes came in pants. Jacobs put his finger in the dip and rubbed JJ's nipple with it. He then began to follow her movements and suck the dip off. JJ began to speed up, Jacobs keeping up with her faster pace, not once letting up on the torment of her nipple.

The combination of her movements and Jacobs sucked put her over the edge and she came with a shudder, soaking Daniel who pulled her off and jerked himself of is own orgasm all over the blonde's stomach.

JJ recovered quickly and grabbed Jacob's cock, pumping it, rubbing the precum all over it. She then proceeded to lower herself on him, building her speed in much the same way as she had with Daniel.

Daniel, simply because he had nothing else to do, followed his buddies lead and covered JJ's chest with dip, and begun sucking a nipping the sensitive area. JJ felt herself getting closer to another release.

Jacob knew he wouldn't last much longer either, and when e felt JJ start tightening, and met her drop, slamming into her. JJ came hard, and she was once again covered in cum as Jacobs came on her stomach.

JJ used the robe that somehow managed to stay on her shoulders, to clean them all up. They then cuddled up, naked, to watch the rest of the game, pausing in their cuddles to cum a few more times as they could keep their hands off each other.


	2. Unexpected Lunch

JJ woke up the next morning, her two favorite men sleeping soundly on each sie of her in the king size bed, cuddling up to her. Spooning with one guy was great, but having two was even better. JJ didn't want to move, but looking at the clock, decided to get up and shower before making lunch. JJ let the water warm up and stepped in, closing the door to the walk in shower.

A few minutes later Daniel opened his eyes, noticing how cold the spot beside him was getting. He saw Jacob laying on the other side of the bed, but JJ was nowhere to be seen. He sat up and nudged Jacob awake. "Where's JJ?" He asked.

"I don't know." Daniel replied.

They both heard a sound coming from the bathroom, so they got up and padded across the room and opened the bathroom door. They were both pleasantly surprised upon looking into the room. Humming to herself as she washed her hair, JJ was standing behind the clear glass shower door. The boys exchanged grins, and walked over to the shower. JJ, as if sensing their presence, looked up and smiled. She motioned for them to join her, so Daniel opened the door and he and Jacob got in as well.  
A makeout session began almost immediately. Kissing, sucking, and groping as the water flowed. After a few minuted, JJ began washing Daniel and Jacob's backs, and then they shared the job of washing hers. When the shower was over, JJ got out and dried off. She walked back into the bedroom and pulled on a pair of panties and a long t-shirt.

She could hear the boys finishing up with their drying, and JJ went into the kitchen to make lunch. After everything they had done the night before, she knew they would all be hungry.

She was just finishing up when the boys came into the dinning room. She had set everything up on the dinning table, and was eager to see if Daniel and Jacob liked her cooking. The boys each stopped dead in their tracks when they walked into the room. JJ was standing by the table in nothing but a t-shirt and panties.

It's was an amazing sight, but neither of the boys wanted to act upon their arausal. After the night before, they kew JJ had to be tired, and they didn't want to push her too far. But before they knew it, JJ was up on them. "Are you just going to stand and stare, or are you going to doo something about these?" JJ grabed both boys by their erections, causing a collective shudder from them all. JJ was getting wet again. Never had she been so into a man, or men, to be so horny. She wasn't even this bad when she and Will started dating.

Without another word, Daniel pushed JJ gently against the table while Jacob set to work removing the t-shirt. JJ didn't put up a fight abut the process. She loved it when the boys took control. Hell, the first time they did it, they had been in control for most of it. JJ felt pleasure soar through her as they boys set to work driving her closer to the edge, using whatever means. Tongues and fingers flying, legs shaking. It's was amazing. Once they had driven her so close she almost lost it, JJ took control, and dropped to her knees. Daniel and Jacob were both still wearing their short, though they didn't ast long once JJ was eye level with their manhoods. JJ wrapped her hands around both cocks and started to stroke. Then going back and form between them, sucking, and licking, driving them close to the edge before moving to the next and doing the same. Every time once of them got close, she would stop and work on the other while they cooled down, then she would start over again.

After some time with this, both boys decided to change rolls again, Daniel pulled JJ up and bent her over to table. Jacob lined up anf pushed in, a moan escaping all of them. JJ loved how even though only one of them was fucking her at the time, the other got just as much pleasure out of watching. Daniel and Jacobs had been friends for a long time, and they found that they liked having threesome.

JJ felt Jacob getting close, and right before he came, he pulled out and poured his seed all over her back. JJ didn't have much time to recover before she was filled once more by Daniel, and fucked her harder and faster than Jacob, who liked to take it slower. She loved how they varied nad how it felt going from one to the other.

After a few minutes of Daniel rapidly moving in and out, moans and crying flying, Daniel felt himself getting close, so he pulled out and let his seed join his friends on the well curved back of their shared lover.

"I guess we need another shower before we eat." JJ said seductively before walking back to the bathroom, shaking her ass the whole way, two boys following like puppies.


	3. Unexpected Trip

Finally, some time off. Time for a vacation. JJ planned on taking her two lovers to Paris for a week or so. Will had wanted some time with Henry over the summer break from school, so JJ had nothing to do when her vacation was starting. JJ had everything packed and planned for the trip. She would be meeting Daniel and Jacob at he airport in thirty minutes. She put her bags into the car and drive off. By the time she got there, she could see her lovers waiting for her at the entrance, so she parked and grabbed her bags to join them. She made sure she had the tickets, and locked the car.

"JJ." Daniel brightened up when he caught sight of the blonde woman.

"Hey guys, you ready to go?" JJ asked when she reached the boys.

"If you're going, I'll always be ready." Jacob said, grinning sweetly.

"Awww, thank you." JJ smiled back and together, they walked into the airport. They all checked int and boarded the plane.

"It's a long flight." JJ said.

"Sadly, that means we can't do anything without people knowing." Daniel said, "Though I've always wanted to join the mile high club."

"OH, shut up." JJ giggled. She had gotten the seat next to each other, so JJ sat in the middle, Daniel sat at the window, and Jacob sat by the isle.

The ride was long, and all three of them slept most of it. "You know, it's odd..." JJ started as they grabbed their bags. Both boys turned to her. "I've flown in planes before, I do it for work all the time, but flying commercial is always so much different."  
Daniel smiled, and Jacob shook his head. "Where to Our Love." Jacob said.

JJ shook her head this time, and started for the door. A car was waiting for them at he front of the air port. It took them to their hotel and JJ checked them in. "Follow me boys. This man will take us to our room." JJ said when she came back to Daniel and Jacob, who had waited in the sitting area of the lobby. A bell hop was following JJ to gather their bags. They had each packed two a piece.

Daniel took one of JJ's arms, and Jacob took the other. And they followed the bell hop up to their room where JJ took her arms back and unlocked the door. She let the bell hop put their bags in the room, said something in French, and handed him a tip. He left after replying in French and tipping his head.

"Well boys, what do you think of the room?" JJ asked.

"It's huge." Daniel said.

"I think it's bigger than your class room." Jacob added.

"It probably is, but check out the view." JJ walked to the window and opened the curtains.  
"Wow, it's the Eiffel Tower." Both boys stepped onto the balcony and looked out over to view. The Eiffel Tower was illuminated by spot lights against the night sky.  
"We have dinner reservations in an hour, so you better get ready." JJ said, opening her bag and pulling a few things out. She showered quickly and then let the boys have their turns.  
JJ pulled some clothes out of her bag for the boys and hung them up for them. They found them, exchanged a look and put the suits on. They walked out of the bathroom in dress pants, a white button up shirt with a black tie, and a black coat.

JJ was wearing a long sleeved black dress with slightly ruffed shoulders, it was mid way up her thigh, and you could make out a garter belt which as attacked to black shocking with lace. Black pumps completed the outfit and Daniel and Jacob had to hole themselves back from attacking her on the stop.

"Shall we go." JJ said, grabing a black clutch bag off the back of the couch. The boys followed her out the door and once again a car was waiting for them outside the hotel. They got in and the car pulled away from the curb.

A few minutes later, it stopped in front of a fancy restaurant. Daniel and Jacob got out, each helping JJ get out. It was then that they noticed she wasn't wearing any panties. JJ saw that they noticed and smirked. She started walking to the entrance.

"Hey JJ, Jacob and I have never been to a fancy place like this. What do we even do?" Daniel asked.

"Nothing you wouldn't do anywhere else. I got us a private booth, out of sight so you wouldn't have to worry." JJ said before speaking to the maître d in French. The older man smiled kindly and led the trio over to a semicircle booth surrounded by a thick red curtain. The maître d said a few things in French, handed them menus, and exited the curtain swiftly.

Daniel and Jacobs looked at their menus and then at JJ. "Don't worry, I'll order you something delicious." She said, spreading her legs ever so slightly.

The boys caught the slight movement, and each placed a hand on her thigh. A different waiter appeared with a cart that had a bucket of ice and a bottle on it. The waiter opened the bottle, poured a small amount into a wine glass, and handed it to JJ. She tested it, and nodded. The waiter poured more into the first glass and then poured some into two more glasses, placing them in front of each man, who were a little busy fingering their girlfriend.

JJ was acting normal, and began to speak in French to the waiter, ordering their food. After he left, JJ let herself breath, feeling every move Daniel and Jacob made with their fingers. "God boys, you're making me crazy." She whispered.

"Your fault for not wearing panties." Jacob said.

"And for wearing that outfit." Daniel added.

"I guess you're right." JJ said, straightening up when the food arrived. The waiter spoke to JJ, who replied without hesitation. After a few minutes, the waiter left, leaving JJ and her boys alone again. "Let'e put this on hold until we get done eating." JJ said.

Daniel and Jacob pulled away from JJ reluctantly to eat their meal. They had no clue what it was, but it was good and they ate it all. Together they finished the bottle of wine, and JJ found herself being fingered again. "How about we finish this at the hotel." She said.

JJ paid the check, saying something to the waiter that had him smiling, and they got back into the car waiting outside. Daniel attached himself to one side of JJ's neck, and Jacob to the other side. JJ let them go as they pleased, and soon they were back to the hotel. It felt like it too them forever to get to the room, and once the door was firmly closed, JJ rid herself of her heels and walked to the window.

Daniel and Jacob threw their coats on the couch, and walked over to the blonde waiting on the balcony. They both attacked her neck again as she leaned against the rail, which luckily came up to right below her shoulders. Jacob unzipped his pants and let his erection out. JJ opened her legs more and felt herself being picked up, the erection pushing in without mercy, just the way she liked it. The movements were slow, as Jacob preferred, and JJ could feel her orgasm building slow, but just as she was about to overflow, Jacob pulled out, spilling his seed all over her stomach, getting her black dress dirty.

It didn't take Daniel long to take over and JJ felt herself being pounded. Her release built back up and finally over flowed, Daniel pulled out and let his seed join Jacobs.

After recovering, Daniel carried JJ to the bed, rid her of the rest of her clothes while Jacob threw his on the floor as well. Daniel took his cloths off and they all crawled under the covers to sleep.


End file.
